<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness is supposed to be the answer to everything by peachyuuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377929">Happiness is supposed to be the answer to everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta'>peachyuuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom!Yuta [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boypussy, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Mobsters, Non-Consensual Spanking, Objectification, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slaves, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta and Taeyong gets captured as slaves and gets raped by english men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Nakamoto Yuta/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom!Yuta [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiness is supposed to be the answer to everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️<br/>please, if you’re very sensitive to the topic and concept of this story, please leave the story! I’m not forcing you to read it so If you do not like the story, please leave!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>taeyong can't understand a thing these men are saying. he can't seem to understand what they're saying since they're all talking in english.</p><p>his leash gets pulled harshly and a soft grunt leaves his mouth. taeyong lets his knees buck and collapses to the ground.</p><p>"bastards..." taeyong grits out lowly, not loud enough for them to hear.</p><p>"oi, get up." the man spats out and pulls taeyong's leash resulting the smaller to stand back up.</p><p>meanwhile, yuta was shivering due to the less amount of clothes they had on. They only had a worn out dress shirt and torn socks.</p><p>"sir, what should we do with them?"</p><p>"let's bring them to the others, let them have fun with these two sluts."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the english mens drags the two foreigners to a room that was filled with drunken men and blaring noises. </p><p>taeyong looks at yuta with anxious eyes and the other looked back at him. taeyong only wanted to protect the younger and keep him safe but he did a terrible job at doing it.</p><p>he was mad at himself for letting something like this happen.</p><p>"get in whores." taeyong's thoughts were cut off by a steely voice coming from one of the english men. </p><p>the tall man pushes them inside the room and things went silent when the drunken men heard someone clear their throat.</p><p>"settle down, men. we have brought you guys treats and i hope you enjoy them." the man smirks and brings both of the slaves into his hands so he could show them off to the drunks.</p><p>multiple of them slowly walks up to them with smug looks on their faces.</p><p>their heights scared taeyong and yuta. they were taller than the two of them, like about 6'0 or 6'1 while they were 5'4 or 5'3. it was a height gap.</p><p>they can't do anything because they are obviously in chains and shackles.</p><p>"who are these cuties right here?"</p><p>"this one looks so precious!"</p><p>"wanna bruise their white skin so bad!"</p><p>"now now, these two whores are taeyong and yuta. one is korean and one is japanese." the man speaks once again with sneering tone.</p><p>"they don't speak english or understand the language so thats valuable." He shrugs with a scoff.</p><p>taeyong and yuta stares up at the men that were staring at them with lust in their eyes. they were going to rape them and use them as objects.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>taeyong yelps when instantly a large hand grabs onto his arm and holds him. they laugh and starts touching him and ripping his dress off.</p><p>"w-wait! no—stop!" taeyong wails out and tries stray the hands away. the dress gets ripped off his body and pieces of it lands on the floor.</p><p>yuta feels a hand running up his dress and touches his bare pussy.</p><p>"stop! no—aah!" large fingers thrusts inside of his pussy and drags through his soft walls. the men laughs and rips his dress off to have him naked.</p><p>"the whores are enjoying it so much!"</p><p>"the japanese bitch is loving it. he's desperate for a cock to go inside of him."</p><p>yuta blushes red in humiliation. he didn't like it at all. he turns his head to his shoulder and a whine builds up in his throat. the fingers rapidly charges inside of his wet and raw pussy and an orgasm crashes into him.</p><p>"eiYAH!—" yuta throws his head back and in a flash, his legs starts shaking. his entire body pulses along with his pussy and squirts out his cum. the man holds yuta tightly to his chest and repeatedly rubs his clit as the smaller's body stutters and quivers.</p><p>"gonna make you cum so much. i'll make you my bitch, my whore."</p><p>the man growls into yuta's ear and the smaller's head shakes in denial. yuta couldn't understand anything they was saying since they only spoke in english.</p><p>"f-fuck you assholes!" taeyong snarls out but lets out a soft moan when two fingers rubs his clit quickly. </p><p>one of the man mockingly scoffed, "feisty little bitch." and grabs a handful of taeyong's black hair and pulls it harshly.</p><p>taeyong whimpers at the pain in his scalp. the man gets a hold on his jaw and turns his head to kiss him. the smaller's eyes widened at the action and shuts his eyes as he felt the man's tongue go inside of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>taeyong and yuta finds themselves on their knees and bare naked. cat ears sits on top of their heads and a tail butt plug inside of their hole. a collar with a bell was wrapped around their necks.</p><p>"now, suck our cocks like good kitties."</p><p>the mens slips their huge cocks out for taeyong and yuta. the smallers' eyes widened at the sizes, they were huge. not average but big.</p><p>yuta brings his face up to one of their cocks and does kitten licks on it. the man groans and gets a hold on yuta's head and pulls him down on his cock. the man's cock slides inside yuta's mouth and all the way down his throat. yuta widened his eyes and blinks a few tears down his face. the man thrusts his hips forward and his pubic hairs tickles yuta's face, making the smaller to shake his head with his cock inside.</p><p>taeyong moans around the man's cock and the taller's hips moves speedily and quick. taeyong shallows his cheeks and was sucking the man's cock dry. he looks up at the man with teary, big eyes and with desperation. "gah! gonna cum—swallow it bitch!" the man growls out and groans after when his hips stutters and finally releases inside of taeyong's mouth.</p><p>taeyong's eyes widened at the feeling of the amount of cum filling inside of his mouth. his cheeks extends and slowly shallows when he swallows the thick and warm fluid. the cock slowly leaves out of his mouth and he coughs up the cum, wrenching it out of his mouth.</p><p>yuta's mind leaves and turns blank as the man forcedly and brutally thrusts into his mouth, his cock bulging through his neck and his throat walls feels soft and numbed. yuta has tears falling from his lash line down to his face and his cheeks are red along with his purple and red face. yuta whimpers and moans around the man's cock and finally the man released and his cheeks extend but shallows when he swallows it.</p><p>yuta keeps the leftover cum inside of his mouth to open his mouth and show the man his own semen. </p><p>the man scoffed and brings a heavy hand to yuta's head and pets his hair.</p><p>"swallow it cunt."</p><p>"hai, sir.."</p><p>yuta then swallows it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>taeyong and yuta laid next to each other on their backs and lifted their legs up to show the men the good stuff.</p><p>"p-please sirs.."</p><p>"come f-fuck our pussys.."</p><p>they both spoke in slight broken english and then spread their folds and their holes were clinching desperately, wanting cocks inside of them already. the mens then got into a line and there was one at a time.</p><p>"y-yuta chan i'm going to fuck you right now..!" the man grunts out when he slowly sticks his cock inside of yuta's pussy and letting it drag through his soft walls.</p><p>"d-daijobu, put it in deep..AH!" yuta gasps out when the taller's hips starts rocking and charging his huge cock inside of his pussy.</p><p>the man groans when he felt yuta's raw and wet pussy clinch onto his dick tightly. he moves his hands to yuta's clit and starts rapidly rubbing it. that made the smaller go crazy.</p><p>yuta lets out soft moans and whines and whimpers and they became more louder as he was reaching his climax. he whines and the man's hips stutters along with his hips as he squirts his clear juice and became a fountain.</p><p>"damn, bitch, you're such a whore..!" the man grunts out and slaps his big hand on yuta's pussy causing the smaller to scream out and squirt more of his clear juice.</p><p>taeyong becomes a mess and mumbles incoherent words as he was being fucked really hard from the back. the man grips tightly onto his waist and rocks his hips at a fast and monstrous pace. his balls slaps taeyong's raw and pulsing pussy.</p><p>"i-i'm sorry sir, i'm a-a whore! m-my pussy f-feels so good, good, good! g-gonna cum! cumming! cum cum cum!! c-cock is so b-big!!" taeyong wails out a girly cry and puts his head down on the floor as his back arches and his hips stutters.</p><p>when he finally had an orgasm, his clear juices squirts from his pussy and the man's fingers rubs his clit at a fast pace and more juices squirts out. taeyong gasps alertedly and his eyes became unfocused and rolled back.</p><p>"s-s-sir m-my pusshy! n-noow more!" taeyong slurs with drool slipping out of his mouth. he squirts the third time and shrieks out a wail. the man continuously smacks his hips to taeyong's ass and his huge cock drags through taeyong's very soft walls and rearranging his guts.</p><p>"s-sir m-my insides-gAH y-you're me-mess-ing m-my insides u-upu!" taeyong mumbles out slurry and his vision becomes blurry when tears falls out of his eyes. taeyong's lewd face nothing to compare with. he would always have the best fucked out face.</p><p>the man slaps his ass until his cheeks became red like an apple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>taeyong and yuta were now on one of the mens lap, fucking themselves on their cocks while sucking off the others.</p><p>"they're so good at this!"</p><p>"taeyong really loves cock, don't ya sweetie?"</p><p>"y-yesh mmh i-i loveu c-cocks..!" taeyong speaks with the man's cock inside of his mouth. he slurs and slurps the man's cock and bobs his head at a average pace and drool coats the man's cock. taeyong closes his eyes as he takes the man's cock inside of his mouth while fucking himself on another man's cock.</p><p>"shit, yuta, so good for your master!"</p><p>"h-hai hai, g-gonna shuck master u-until he's d-dry!" yuta mumbles on the man's cock. he bounces up and down on the man's cock and starts rubbing his clit in circular motions. yuta whimpers around the man's cock and finally he combusts.</p><p>squirting onto the man's chest and relaxing his muscles as he stutters his hips. both men grunts and cums right inside of yuta. the smaller's cheeks extend and shallows once yuta swallows. the man releases his cum inside of yuta's pussy, filling his cervix with his thick and warm cum and making his stomach bulge slightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>taeyong and yuta heaves in and out as they ran out of breath. they lay onto their stomachs and cum flows right out of their pussys. sweat consumes their bodies and red fills their faces. they were exhausted.</p><p>"oh no, boys, we aren't done.”</p><p>taeyong and yuta slightly turns their heads towards the taller mens and had a terrified confused look.</p><p>“huh?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>